joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Invisible Dragon
Summary Invisible Dragon is the main protagonist of the Korean Light Novel, Invisible Dragon A Dragon who was so Invisible when he was first born, he had no friends to play with. After meeting Colbob and getting bullied by him, he has sworn to get revenge upon him Now, after meeting challenges and passing right through them, he has come to take revenge upon Colbob Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A, likely higher | At least 4-B, likely Low 2-C | At least Low 2-C, likely higher Name: Invisible Dragon Origin: Invisible Dragon (The Universe) Gender: Male Age: At least Hundreds of Million of Years | At least Hundreds of Million of Years | At least Hundreds of Million of Years Classification: The Strongest Among Dragons | Younger Brother of the Invisivisible Dragon, Conqueror of 499 Universes, Destroyer of 699 Universes | Slayer of Colbob Powers and Abilities: Energy Manipulation, Breath Attack, Homing Attack, Invisibility, Large Size, Portal Creation, Rage Power, Transformation, can breath in space, can speak the human tongue | Air Manipulation, Summoning, can see Invisible beings | Madness Manipulation, Regeneration, Time Travel, can hit beings who are in another Dimension and can destroy the Space-Time and Dimension of a Universe Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level, likely higher (Blew up the Americas in one hit and made a building over 100 stories fall by hitting it with his own body) | At least Solar System level, likely Universe level+ (Killed the Demon King Dragon Master with his pinky finger, summoned 350,000 meteors just by using a fraction of his power, and killed 600 Lords of Universes) | At least Universe level+, likely higher (Stronger than before by 5,783,458,765,666 squared) Speed: At least Subsonic, likely higher (Destroyed a few jets in 0.001 second) | At least Massively FTL+, likely higher (Ran for hundreds of millions of light speed in less than a Planck time) | At least Massively FTL+, likely higher Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multi-Continent Class, likely higher | At least Solar System Class, likely Universal+ | At least Universal+, likely higher Durability: At least Multi-Continent level, likely higher (Survived a blow from the Demon King Dragon Master) | At least Solar System level, likely Universe level+ | At least Universe level+, likely higher (Survived a hit from Colbob who used 1.6% of his power) Stamina: Average | Average | High (Beated up Colbob for 3,550 days) Range: Planetary | Planetary to Universal+ | Universal+ Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None notable | Can't control where his Self-Destruction Dodge takes him to and can be seen when his enemy gets rid of the bias that what they see is everything | His regeneration won't work if his injury is too serious Key: Before Training | After Training | Biting his Tongue then Shivering his Chin in Fear Note: To see the feats for their Powers and Stats, check this blog Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Dragons Category:Serious Profiles Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Large Size Users Category:Portal Users Category:Rage Users Category:Transformation Category:Air Users Category:Summoners Category:Madness Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Invisible Dragon Category:Light Novel Characters